


Bomb Plot

by toxichistory



Category: worldwartwo
Genre: 1944, Bomb, Bomb Plot, Eva - Freeform, Explosion, F/M, Fuhrer - Freeform, Germany, Goebbels, History, Hitler, Nazi Germany, Other, Realevents, Third Reich, WW2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9939386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxichistory/pseuds/toxichistory
Summary: Suddenly, the whole base went silent. It had happened. The one attempt on Hitler's life had succeeded.At least... That's what everyone had thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is indeed BASED on a real event, but most (all of them, except a few) of these scenarios did not really happen in the real bomb plot to take Hitler's life.  
> I highly recommend NOT using this for a fact-based report for school etc. 
> 
> THE OFFICERS ON THE SIDE OF KILLING HITLER ARE ALL FICTIONAL EXCEPT FOR CLAUS VON STAUFFENBERG.

 

**Rastenburg, East Prussia (Poland)**

**(Masurian Woods)**

**Wolf’s Lair**

**July 20, 1944**

 

Hitler, the man everyone knew. Whether it be for a good or bad reason, there were still hundreds of thousands of men and women who wanted to see him dead. A group of young brave men were going to end the Fuhrer’s life and save the Third Reich from being destroyed. The most important man in the group was Claus Von Stauffenberg. He would be the one to plant the bomb next to Hitler and end all of this madness, or so he thought.

 

…………………..

 

The young Colonel Claus Von Stauffenberg made his way to the Wolf’s Lair in his black mercedes with his comrade Hans Miller driving. The young Colonel had short brown hair and dark blue eyes that could blow anybody away. “Today is the day Hans..” Claus said, his nervous smile soon turning into a happy one. 

 

“We get to take Germany back. I know.” Hans couldn’t help but smile back. “You’ve been saying that everyday for the past three months.”

 

“Well I’m excited, it’s not everyday you get to lead a country such as Germany to victory.” It would be only an hour from now when they would plant the bomb next to Hitler, and Germany would be free. 

 

“I can understand that feeling bud, I’m in on it too or I wouldn’t be driving you.” Claus let out a short chuckle.

 

“No duh.” To Claus and the rest of the team, today they would be freeing Germany from a horrid loss that Hitler had thrown them into. Ever since day one, Von Stauffenberg didn’t believe Hitler. What he planned to do was bring Germany back to it’s feet, and he admits at first the Fuhrer did, but now he was ruining it. The war was taking a toll on this glorious country, and to see it fall once more bothered Stauffenberg in a bad way. 

 

“If this doesn’t work, you know we’re going to be killed.” Hans said keeping his eyes planted on the dirt road in front of them.

 

“Shut up..” Claus hated the thought of losing. It angered him more than it did annoy him. “When I plant this bomb next to Hitler, there is no way he can survive. It’s immediate death.” The young Colonel looking at the dark brown thin briefcase on the floor in front of him. “Even if the bomb doesn’t kill him, I’m sure he’d die from injuries anyway.” He paused. “Have you see the guy? He’s basically already dead.”

 

“Agreed. Now, let’s go kill Hitler my friend.” Hans pulled up to the heavily guarded entrance to the Wolf’s Lair and watched as a young SS officer walked to their car. The young man knocked on the window and Hans quickly rolled it down.

 

“I’m going to need both of your names and reason why you’re here.” The blonde haired blue eyed man said. To tell you the truth, the young guard didn’t look older than 19. They both knew the young boy would soon be deployed to the Eastern Front where no one lasted more than at least 20 days.

 

“Why of course. I’m Officer Hans Miller and this is Colonel Staff Officer Claus Von Stauffenberg.” Hans stated gripping the wheel of the car even tighter. “Both here by the Fuhrer’s personal request.” The guard quickly nodded and began to speak.

 

“Please pull through here, sir.” He said and stepped back from the car. He then waved his arm and stayed standing as the short and small black gate opened up. “Heil Hitler!” The guard shouted raising his arm in the air in salute.

  
“Heil Hitler!” Hans shouted back. The black mercedes was off again and this time, they were at their destination to finish their mission and end the Nazis dark reign over Germany. 


	2. Wolf's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something has been bothering me today." The Fuhrer said, rocking back and forth in his seat. Himmler tilted his head.
> 
> "Well what is it?" 
> 
> "I don't know.. but it's not good."
> 
> // 
> 
> sorry for such a short chapter guys, i'm trying to get to the real action sequences

**Rastenburg, East Prussia (Poland)**

**(Masurian Woods)**

**Wolf’s Lair**

**July 20, 1944**

 

Maybe it was because he was getting old, or maybe it was because he began to lose all hope of winning this war. Whatever it was, it was making the Fuhrer feel unsettled. His nerves were running faster than usual, and today, somehow he knew something was going to unfold. Good or bad, the Fuhrer couldn’t decipher.

“Adolf it’s just your mind making things up, stop thinking about negative events. We’ve got a damn war to win.” Heinrich sat, plastered to his brown, leather chair. Adolf quickly stood up and approached the window that stood behind him.

“Of course.. I-” Adolf cut himself off. He didn’t want to make himself sound like a lunatic. “I guess you’re right.” He turned around to face the middle-aged man. “I’ve got a meeting today too.” He held a black glove in the palm of his left hand to stop it from it’s continuous outbursts of shaking.

“An important one as well.” Heinrich fixed the lenses that sat upon his straight nose.

“Yes.. Yes, I know.” Adolf, using his right hand, fixed the grey cap that was upon his head. “As you know, I’ve decided to change the time of the meeting. I needed a short break from all of this”

“I understand Der Fuhrer, just try to remember what we’re trying to accomplish.”

“We’re trying to win a war, I know.” Adolf rolled his eyes and looked away from old Heinrich.

“You seem disturbed still.” Heinrich stood up and sighed. “Stop letting that crazy delusion get to you. It’s nothing but your mind playing tricks on you.” Heinrich walked around the small coffee table and over to Adolf. “You’ll be fine.”

“Let’s hope you’re correct” Adolf looked at the ground.

“I know I am correct.” Heinrich laid a firm hand on Adolf’s shoulder and looked at him with soft eyes.

“I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.”


End file.
